Yours And Mine
by M.Y.Ame
Summary: Seto smirked the whole way out of the restaurant, fiddling with the speed dial once he made it out. "Mokuba...? Find the name of the new chef for Aka no Mori, will you?" He looked back at the eatery with a rare smile. "No reason. I liked the food."


**Doc Name:** heehee!  
**Created: **19th and 20th of March, 2009 from 8PM at night to 1AM 8AM to 11AM 1PM to 3PM  
**Starring: **Kaiba Seto and Jounichi Katsuya (dubb name being Wheeler, Joey), as well as nine random original characters, four or five of which remain unnamed.  
**Rated: **T. I'm not gunna rate this R or M or whatever the rating on FFdotnet is now, just because of a couple curse words. Actually, I'm not sure if there's more than one.  
**Reason: **I haven't been in the fanfiction word in forever, and I really really wanted to write something, but I honestly have no drive whatsoever to write OCXCanons at the moment.... And I was talking about dreams, and this idea popped up. Ok, so not exactly like this, but pretty damn close.  
**Warnings: **This is like an all-of-a-sudden-I-wanted-to-write-this fic, so if it's weird to you, then I'm sorry. But at least I had fun writing it, yah?  
**Other stuff:** I feel like I'm forgetting to tell you something.... Oh yeah! Katsuya still has his accent, he just doesn't use it at work. The fic is set around maybe 11:24 at night.  
**Continuation?: **Uuummnnn... I'm thinking about it. I honestly am. I love SetoXKatsuya to bits, they're pretty much my favorite ship, but I'm rubbish at writing stories. I'm pretty much only good for short little snippits like this.  
**Comment: **I loved writing this a lot. Things have been really hard lately and I pretty much poured a whole bunch of emotions and effort out to write this, so it's been a wonderful little stress and depression reliever. I hope whoever reads this will like it, even if it's just a little bit.  
**Summery:** Ok guys, very funny. So the story doesn't go along with the summery, "It doesn't make sense." D: What if you read the story, and then tack the summery on to the end? DDD: Was I really mistaken when I thought some of you would get that? ;^;

* * *

Kaiba sat at the head of the table, four older men flanking each side of the polished mahogany. The high-class restaurant was just the right setting for the business that had just been finished, but it was certainly the last place the teen CEO wanted to be. His long fingers tapped rhythmically on his knee in a bored manner, although his face and posture didn't give him away whatsoever. He caught bits and snippets of what the older men discussed, some talking about the meeting that had been brought to a close twenty minutes before, and others asking what the man who had bragged about coming to the restaurant before would recommend.

It had long passed the time Seto would have even considered eating something, but he had decided on the Lobster Bisque just to satisfy the men. The teen may have detested even having to do business with them, but he knew it would have appeared to be disrespectful to not eat something in their presence.

He grimaced mentally as the girl who had greeted and seated them sharked back and forth at the entrance, making trips into the kitchen just to look through the entrance into the private room just to get a glimpse of him. He felt a little sick as she even dared to wave at him, and blow a kiss. Thankfully, his phone vibrated in his pocket. All but jumping up, as CEO's of major corporations didn't jump, he bowed to them men politely and exited the room with a cold, "I'll return in a moment, please continue without me."

He stepped through the entrance with a sigh of relief when he noticed someone else had taken the girl's post, and stepped through the main portal into the cool night air. "Kaiba." He answered shortly. A pre-teen voice laughed on the other end, making Seto scowl, even though his eyes danced. "Mokuba, why aren't you in bed…?" He asked, voice scolding but not without a lilt of humor. The younger boy lounged on his bed at home, laying on his stomach with his feet waving in the air.

"I was curious if we got the deal with that guy from America. His idea for the add-on to the dual disk was pretty snazzy big bro." Seto's deep blue eyes darted to the side, catching a glimpse of the American as the large man laughed at something silently, leaning back in his chair and into Seto's view before disappearing back out of it. "He wanted a lot of our resources in return, but the fool didn't even think about royalties." Was the older boy's way of saying the deal was cinched.

Mokuba laughed again, "Jee, that's a great way of putting it big bro." Seto let a small laugh escape his lips, "Hey, at least you have something to play with for a while again." Mokuba hummed, pursing his lips, before agreeing. "Yeah, that's true. Hey!" He cried, voice laden in mischief, "Does that mean I can ski-" "You can't skip school to go to work, Mokuba." The pre-teen scowled, "Fiiinnnneee…." He grumbled, already used to his older brother's commands.

Seto let a soft smile escape as laughter danced in his eyes, "You can come straight after school though. I'll excuse you from club activities and such." "Woohoo!" Mokura cried. Seto blinked as he heard a couple thunks and the call was dropped. He pulled it away from his ear, looking at the screen as it flashed "Call Ended." He hit the accept button as it started vibrating in his hand, pressing the device against his ear. "You fell off your bed, didn't you?" Mokuba giggled in embarrassment, "Yeah…." Shaking his head, the CEO couldn't help but be put in a good mood by his brother's antics. "I'll see you when I get home Moku-chan." Mokuba grinned at the nickname. "See ya big bro."

Seto ended the call and shoved the phone into his pocket again. Taking a deep breath, he entered the restaurant, breezed past the new greeter, and back into the room. A couple of the men had lit cigars, the pungent smell making him want to wrinkle his nose, however un-businesslike that could have been. "Ah, Kaiba-san, just in time. The waiter said he would be back in five minutes and you have 27 point 008 seconds to spare!" Seto took his chair and focused on the man that had spoken.

He was an inventor from England, an aging man of 58, with wild white hair and bottle-cap glasses. He loved punctuality and being able to explain things in minute detail. His name was Remmington Don, but most people referred to him as "MicroSecond". He nodded to the man, "What luck I have then." The man hummed and tapped each finger rhythmically on the table, "Indeed, indeed!" Seto almost jumped as footsteps clicked behind his chair on the bamboo flooring, forgetting there was another door to the kitchens at the other end of the room, which was where he sat.

"Good Evening, I apologize for the intrusion. Your previous server, Hisaki, has gone on break, I hope you do not object to my substitution." The new boy still stood behind Seto, making the boy slightly nervous. He always hated it when people stood behind him. The eight other men each offered their own form of consent, the pompous man who had been there before being the loudest. The boy bowed in reply, his blond bangs falling into Seto's view. As he stood and stepped forward, Seto stifled his surprise, automatically likening the boy to the moron that ran around with Yuugi and constantly barked at his heels.

"Thank you. I shall be taking over as your server for the rest of the evening then. My name is Katsuya, and please do not hesitate to call for me if you need something. How if your evening so far gentlemen?" Seto watched the boy's brown eyes dart to his side, eyes meeting with the CEO's, before darting back, smile never leaving his face as the men replied boisterously. Intrigued, the brunette studied the boy he had seemingly only ever addressed as "Mutt", noting the differences. His long scruffy hair had been pulled back tastefully with what looked like black ribbon, wrapped many times to make it secure before being tied into a small bow.

His face was open, and from what he could tell, touched up to cover small imperfections. What intrigued him the most, however, was the way he carried himself and the lack of humorous accent from the other boy's voice. His back was straight, shoulders back and head high, with a slight backward bend in his back. Seto would have smirked at him, even as his appearance became polished, the boy held himself cockily. "…nd how would you like your sirloin cooked this evening, Ariandei-san?" Pulled away from his mental study, Seto could have scowled at himself for actually spending time looking at the uncouth fool.

The man sitting to Seto's left smiled at Jounichi, making the others around the table grin. Ariandei Morichi was a particular man, who loved putting others in tight spots and didn't admit defeat easily. "Well, I don't eat steak very much. How would you recommend it, Katsuya-kun?" Seto would have rolled his eyes as such a foolish question. The gluttonous man was obviously a very active meat-eater, he thought in annoyance, just look at his size! He tried not to snort when Katsuya hummed quietly, hand poised above his notepad as he thought.

"Well, personally Ariandei-san, I enjoy the tri-tip steak a bit more, cooked medium-rare with a slice of lemon and a secret blend of spices." The larger man gained a thoughtful look as some of the others glanced at each other in curiosity. Seto did roll his eyes this time. Katsuya was the only person foolish enough to actually suggest something different that was the man had ordered. Not only that, but the boy had suggested one of the easiest pieces to overcook, and adding spices to a trip-tip often causes the already rich flavour to become overwhelming.

"All right Katsuya-kun, I'll do it." The bright smile flashed at the man made Seto blink, not used to the expression. Usually the teen CEO was on the receiving end of Katsuya's scowls or smirks, but never a full on smile. He didn't even think he had ever seen the younger boy's smile before. Seto mentally took a step back from himself, silently wondering why he suddenly cared about a smile from the mutt of all people. "…ba-san?" Kaiba-san? Are you alright?" Seto blinked and looked up, almost startled when he found everyone's eyes on him.

Short glares to the eight reassured them that he was fine. He cleared his throat and handed the menu to Katsuya, "I'm fine. I'll have the Lobster Bisque, no extra meat." Katsuya's eyebrows knitted together, "I apologize Kaiba-san, the kitchen has reached its limit with lobster for the night." Seto's glare darkened as he held up a hand to look at his watch, the sleek black face telling him with cobalt blue hands that it was indeed past normal hours for that kind of food.

Thinking in a split second, Seto rested his chin on his knuckles, and looked up to Katsuya with a predator's grin. "What would you suggest then, Katsuya?" The boy visibly shivered, making the other men grin. So Kaiba Seto knew this game as well. Mentally Jou was screaming at the arrogant CEO, but he had just gotten this job and like Hell would he quit or get fired so easily. "Well, what sort of meal are you interested in? We have a wonderful Shrimp Salad, if you would like something light, or our special for the evening which is the Chicken Cacciatore."

Seto hummed, decidedly messing with the boy. "I hate tomatoes and shrimp." He toned, making a couple of the men snicker. Katsuya blinked, wrapping his hand holding the notepad around his waist, and using the other to tap the pen he was using on his lower lip. "Well," he started slowly, pen stationary on his lip, making an indent as he talked. Seto stared at the pen, wondering why he hadn't noticed how nice Jounichi's lips were before. He mentally slapped himself and tuned back into what the boy was saying. "Well, if I were to guess that you'd like something of each, I can offer you…." He worried his lip, teeth bumping against the back of the pen.

"There is a pretty good Chicken salad, we take rotisserie chicken and drizzle it with a light vinaigrette dressing… And not to press it on you, but there is also another one of my favourites, Chicken Marsala." Seto visibly shuddered, and the rest of the men remembered the last time the young CEO had played the game. The dish had been chicken marsala, and it had been so greasy it had fallen off his fork. The action had been caught by all, and the brunette had instantly left.

Katsuya blinked at the unity of the reaction, and mentally rubbed his hands together. "No good?" He asked innocently, biting at the pen. The few that had caught his antics blushed, eyes following as his tongue appeared and pressed against the end of the pen. Seto's grin slid back on his features, "Let's play a game, Katsuya." Those who weren't mesmerized by the seemingly innocent boy, leaned forward to hear Seto's proposal. Katsuya finally looked at him, instead of staring off into space, reciting things.

"Yes, Kaiba-san?" Seto's eyes focused on the pen as it slipped across his lip, before snapping back up to Katsuya's eyes. "The last time I had Chicken Marsala, it didn't end well for that business. If I order it here, and I don't like it, let's have a little penalty game, hm?" Katsuya grinned, writing down the dish on his order pad. "Well then, shall we set the parameters for this little game after I place the order, Kaiba-san?" Kaiba quirked an eyebrow and nodded, "I suppose we shall, Katsuya."

The blond bowed his way out of the room, and as soon as he left the men sprung to life. Ariandei laughed loudly and the man to his right, a fairly young businessman by the name of VanHousan Ken, chuckled with a shake of his head. "Don't be too harsh on him, Kaiba-san, he is one of the more polite waiters here." Ariandei's laugh boomed again, "Nonsense, Ken-san! This is all in good fun!" Seto smirked, "Yes. Just good fun, VanHousan-san." He echoed. The man sighed, but smiled all the same. The two men at the end of the table whispered back and fourth, and Seto could hear every now and then something about the blond.

He scowled, catching words about how pretty he was, or something about the way the pen had sunk into his lips. The young CEO resisted the urge to growl at the two lecherous men, but took a step back from himself again. Why would he care what happened to the blond? He didn't care about that ragtag group, let alone actually worry about them, or Kat- Jounichi for that matter. He mentally smacked his forehead. Why was he still calling the mutt, Katsuya? And why was it so damn easy to call him "Katsuya"? For years they had bickered back and forth, and he had always been mutt, or trash, or loser.

Soon enough the plates came out, each artfully decorated with components of each dish. Three servers came in and set the food before the eight men, bowed, and left. They looked at each other in confusion, before they looked back at Seto, a couple gasping in surprise. He heard the soft footsteps approaching the back of his chair again, before a familiar arm entered his view. He looked up at blinked in surprise, watching as Katsuya leaned in front of his with a quiet excuse, leaving the plate in his wake. His normal uniform was covered in a pristine chef's coat, sleeves rolled up to his elbows and only the middle buttons keeping it closed.

"Now. How would you like to plan this, Kaiba-san?" Katsuya asked, making the men pause before jumping onto the deliciously steaming meals before them. Seto kept his chin in his hand, a bored posture for the teen if the older men had ever seen one. The gleam in his eye and the teeth-showing grin being slightly nerve-wracking on the CEO. "Lets decide the penalty after I've inspected the dish, Ka-tsu-ya." He stood straight and smiled brightly, fighting down a blush that threatened to splatter across his face, "Well then, please enjoy your meals. I will station myself just beyond this wall so again, please feel free to call if you need anything."

Seto looked down at the food as Katsuya exited the room, blinking in surprise at the dish. It certainly didn't look like Chicken Marsala. The chicken had been cut into strips, and placed on top of a bed of rice, instead of the traditional mat of noodles. Mushrooms and green beans were scattered over it all, artfully, and the smell alone made him stomach flip in hunger. Seto hesitantly picked up a fork, and speared a piece of the chicken, testing if any excess liquid dripped off. He snorted when not so much as a drop of oil dripped freely from the fowl.

Ariandei blinked in surprise, having tasted his steak already. "It's fabulous." He muttered, staring at the plate and then his fork in one hand, and knife in the other. Similar mumbles were heard up and down the table, with the pompous man who had been there before- Keirichi-san- nodding in approval. "I told you all, I told you." He sang, "There's a new chef here. No one knows who it is, but I secretly think it's that young man." Keirichi picked up the large roast-sandwich he had ordered and bit into it messily, looking incredibly pleased with himself.

"Well, Kaiba-san?" VanHousan dabbed at a corner of his mouth, stopping for a sip from his wine glass. A couple of the men stopped eating, and watched as Seto gracefully picked up his knife and almost slipped it through the chicken, the fowl was probably tender enough to cut with his fork. He gathered a piece of mushroom and green bean and slowly ate it, just in case he had to spit the putrid piece, which might not even be edible, out.

The men didn't say a word as Seto continued eating, the conversation going silent until one man whispered something to the other and they started laughing. Seto paid them no mind, knowing both had more than their share of wine and sake before the meal had arrived. "It is adequate." Seto finally answered VanHousan finally, the man looking up from the sophisticated Shabu-Shabu he had ordered, and smiling at the young CEO. Keirichi nodded from his seat, face turning red as the alcohol he had consumed earlier slowly getting to him, "Hurrumphhurrumph, of course! Everything is Excellent, Katsuya-kun!" He called loudly to the doorway behind Seto.

The tall brunette placed his cutlery beside his plate, got up and dropped his napkin in his seat. The two men at the end of the table clapped loudly, "Don't forget his reward, Kaiba-kuuuun~" One man sang. Instantly there was a sound of something hitting the floor and three chair scraped backwards. Seto grinned, knowing they couldn't see it. What an imbecile…. He thought. He stepped into the portal, looking around before he finally spotted Katsuya sitting at an unused chef station, paperback in his hand and dreamily grinning at it.

He stepped inside and leaned against the wall, taking a moment to study yet another expression he had never seen. Katsuya sat on a tall stool, if he leaned left or right, he would he laying on countertops, and if he went backwards a stove would be there to greet him. His legs were clad in black slacks, and were long enough to almost reach the floor, while his shiny dress shoes were hooked childishly through a bar at the lower end of the legs of the stool. The chef shirt had been undone and hung over his shoulders, while the first three buttons of his normal white waiter's uniform shirt were undone as well.

Katsuya held the book with his right hand, his elbow tucked into his side to keep his arm from wavering, and his left elbow tucked into his stomach with his thumb between his teeth to keep from laughing. He suddenly looked up, book dropping from his hand, and the smile dropping from his face as he scowled at the older male. Seto could have blushed at how cute he looked, his thumb tucked between his pouting scowling lips, bangs hanging lazily over his eyes, and back bent slightly. He looked like an angry child who had just had his favourite toy taken away.

Seto watched Katsuya's eyes dart down to his hand, quickly pulling the appendage down and pinning it to his side. He got off the stool, locking eyes with the cool CEO, and picked up his book, placing it behind him on the stool. His eyes didn't leave the other teen's, as he walked forward, slowly taking his time to gracefully button his shirt back up and shrug the chef's coat back on. Stopping three feet from Seto, he bowed ever so slightly, "Is there something you require, Kaiba-san?" He asked.

Seto let an eyebrow float up , "Why so polite, Katsuya?" he asked lazily. The younger boy's gaze stayed as steady as ever, eyes telling Seto what the blond really wanted to say. "I merely ask if the dish pleased you. Would you like to proceed with our game?" Seto tilted his head to the side, eyes studying Katsuya. "You dance around subjects quite well." Katsuya smiled challengingly, eyes telling him to shut the hell up. "I seem to have had a great example to look to." Seto smirked, "Oh, so you watch me?"

Katsuya grinned cheekily, "Well, it's hard not to when your face takes up forty flat screens in the tech store because the sales girl in charge of them has a crush on you." Seto grimaced, knowing he was talking about the awkward interview he had taken part in, the woman interviewing him kept asking embarrassing questions that he had to dance around. "That woman was evil." He blurted, eyes going wide when Katsuya chuckled. "Ah, so the great Kaiba-san is afraid of something?"

"Of course not, I merely think that woman was asking very inappropriate questions about my personal life on live television." Katsuya quirked an eyebrow as Seto finally adverted his eyes, "Ah, like the question, why have we never seen you with girlfriends? Do you like men, Kaiba Se-to?" The blond finished, smile never leaving his lips. Seto blushed, on hand shoved in his pocket while the other rubbed the bridge of his nose. Damned woman, he grumbled mentally. His eyes darted back to look at Katsuya, the blond still grinning at him craftily.

It finally clicked. Katsuya knew anyways, even before all that. He was polite because he liked his job, and he was playing verbal dodge ball just to mess with him. Katsuya watched, smile slowly falling off his face as Seto's hand slid off his face and made its way towards the younger boy, he squeezed his eyes shut, expecting a strike. He jumped as he felt the large hand burry itself in his hair, tugging gently at the ribbon holding it back. His eyes snapped open, heart feeling like it was going to wear itself out with the heavy slow beats.

Seto grinned to himself before he took hold of Katsuya's lips, slowly caressing them as the smaller boy stood stalk still. Chuckling into the kiss, he pulled back ever so slightly, "You keep my secret, and I'll keep yours." Katsuya watched in a daze, blush flaming his face bright red, as Seto stood up, winked, and left the room with a satisfied smirk and lazy saunter.

The small branch-off of the kitchen was silent, as Katsuya's blush died off, although his heart wouldn't stop its slow heart beat. He walked backwards, eyes never leaving the doorway until he hit the stool, and sat back down onto it. Slowly, he let a hand drift up to his lips, still feeling the vibration of Seto's laugh. The blush grew over his face again, as he muttered quietly to himself in the silence. "Fuck….."

* * *

There you go! Katsuya gets a dream kiss from Seto, and now isn't quite sure what to do with himself. -hearts alla'flutter- Sorry if the guys are a little OOC................. What am I saying? Seto kissing Katsu? Of course it's ooc!

.............................. Damn if I don't love it too.

Haha.  
Have a great day,  
MYAme


End file.
